


Bewilderment

by ThreeHats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds himself surrounded by rocks.  All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewilderment

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Levi, Ico  
 **Location:** Stonehenge  
 **Scenario:** Saving the Princess

 

It was cloudy over Stonehenge that morning and the fog was rolling in as Levi awoke, rubbing his forehead.

“Shit,” he scoffed. How exactly had he gotten here? He sat up slowly, hearing a strange noise off in the distance. It sounded like…someone screaming? Jolting up, he glanced around, noticing that he seemed to be surrounded by very large rocks. “What the hell are these things?” he frowned angrily. They were enormous and somehow had been placed so perfectly…was it titans? Levi stood up and made his way over to one, touching the side. “Fucking weird,” he murmured. They had to have been placed by titans…that was the only way, the only possible explanation for something this…odd. 

He noted that the screaming seemed to be getting louder…and it was then that he saw a young boy…wearing a strange tunic with…horns?! Was he some sort of creature?! Levi reached to his side, but found that he had no gear on…so instead he put up his fists, it was the best he could do for now. 

The boy moved closer and closer, clearly looking distressed, but he stopped short in front of Levi, blinking. 

“Who are you!?” he called out. “Where are we?” he snapped. Maybe if he was lucky, this boy too was lost. 

“AHHHHHH!” The boy called out, practically screaming in Levi’s face. Levi huffed and folded his arms. Who the hell was this brat? Why did he think he could just scream in Levi’s face like that!? 

“Can you speak?” Levi pressed. The boy tilted his head to the side clearly confused. He took a step back, walking away from Levi and began running around the rocks…screaming. It almost sounded like he was calling to someone…Levi groaned. He didn’t have time for this. He didn’t have time to listen to this boy scream his lungs out. He kicked at one of the rocks and cursed. 

“Damn rock,” he scoffed. “Damn titan rocks.” The boy was still screaming as he ran around the stones…peaking around them every so often as if he were looking for something. Levi made his way over to him. “Brat do you have a name?” he asked, staring down at him. The boy blinked again and opened his mouth, but Levi quickly covered it. “There is no reason to scream,” he said. “And besides…you should be quiet…I’m certain there must be titans around here…who else would’ve put these huge stones here.

The boy, whose name was Ico, glared at the man covering his mouth. Who the heck was this grumpy-looking short man?! Where was his princess? He had some how ended up in this strange foggy land without her. He had called to her many times and yet…he had not been able to find her…This was a problem.

So far, Ico had only seen once person here…this short man in front of him. As far as Ico could see, there was only one person he had come across…meaning this man must’ve stolen her. Frowning, he kicked his shin and licked at his hand. He would kill this man…to get his revenge for taking the princess. “AHHHHHHHHHH!” he screamed again and dashed away from Levi, hiding behind one of the stones. He had to come up with a plan…a way to get rid of this man.

Levi gasped, pulling his hand back. “Disgusting brat!” he said, shaking his hand, wiping it off on his pants. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he snapped. “We need to figure out where we are…I’m not going to hurt you,” he tried to explain. Levi was starting to think that this boy did not speak the same language as him. Had he ended up in some other country? Or perhaps he had found people beyond the wall!? If that was the case…he had to find out where this boy was from and if there were more people like him. How did they survive against the Titans?! “Boy!” he called out again. “Where are you from?!” 

Ico could tell that the man was trying to say something to him…but he had no idea what exactly he was trying to say…All he knew was that he must be evil. Besides…Ico could see the look on his face. He didn’t exactly look friendly…Ico frowned and picked up a stone, chucking it at Levi’s face.

Levi dodged the stone with ease. Was the boy hostile?! He certainly hadn’t been expecting that. He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. He really didn’t have time to deal with this boy. He still had no idea where he was or how to get back behind the walls…and on top of that, the titans could show up at any minute. If he wasn’t going to help him, Levi decided it would be best to ignore the boy for the time being. Perhaps he could spend some time investigating the rocks. There were no remnants of titans…and there was nothing for miles, just flat green land, Levi had seen nothing like it. At least for now they seemed to be in a safe area. He wondered why the stones were placed in such a neat circle. Titans weren’t known to do that sort of thing…but of course, he had come to learn as of late, that there were some intelligent titans…perhaps this was some sort of strange ritual.

Ico watched the short man as he made his way over to one of the stones. What was he doing? Maybe he was getting ready to attack back. Ico felt a bit nervous…He didn’t know anything about this man, but he was obviously strong if he had somehow kidnapped his princess. Noticing that Levi’s back was turned Ico took this as his opportunity for his revenge. He jumped up and dashed forward, leaping onto Levi’s back, screaming as he did. “AHHHHH!” Levi attempted to turn around, but was too late, as the small boy jumped onto his back. He grunted as he fell to the ground, grabbing the boy’s fist as he went to punch at him. 

“I’m not…going…to…hurt you,” Levi grunted out, trying to explain himself. “I just want your help!” he said angrily. The boy looked shocked and perhaps a little frightened, jumping back he stopped attacking Levi, looking rather upset.

He backed off of him and rubbed his arm. “A-Ah….” he said quietly. 

“Is that all you can say!?” Levi said, but the boy just stared at him. So he didn’t even really speak words. This was beyond infuriating. Sighing, Levi sat down, trying to look the least threatening as he possibly could. “Look…I just want to know where I am,” he said and gestured slightly to the area surrounding them. 

Realizing that this man clearly had nothing to do with his missing princess, Ico jumped up and ran in the other direction. “AHHHHH” he called out running away. 

“Great,” Levi groaned, but was actually thankful to be alone now. He still had no idea how to get back…He stood up and kicked at the damn rock. The only course of action he could take at the current moment.


End file.
